The Cullen's - Wife Swap
by Willumz
Summary: Emmett signs the Cullen's up for a tv show called Wife Swap... BIG MISTAKE
1. The Letter

The Letter

Carlisles POV

"Everyone in here NOW!" I didn't often shout but this was a one-off. I noticed Emmett quickly glance at the letter in my hand then down at the floor. I now knew who was responsible for this.

Emmett's POV

_ Oh my god Carlisle's got the letter, I am sooo screwed. Wait a bet Edwards listening in. Damn!_ I started singing my favourite song in my head backwards and in Spanish. _Sucker!_

Carlisle started talking, "Dear Cullen family, we are pleased to say that you have been accepted to participate in 'Wife Swap', Esme will be swapping with Mrs Angela Cheney. Yours Sincerely, ABC Studios." Everyone turned their heads to stare at me. "Emmett?" Everyone said in unison. I'm offended.

"We'll Emmett, your reward will be to pretend to not be in a relationship with Rose." Esme declared.

Luckily I was one step ahead of them, "Actually I can't do that because I stated the truth and said Bella and Edward were married Me and Rose were married and Alice and Jasper were married in the application." They all stared at me with dropped jaws.

"Hey at least you won't have to worry about her hitting on your husbands now, girls."

"Well I'll be heading off to somewhere in Seattle tomorrow. Hold on wasn't your friend Angela from high school going out with a boy named Ben Cheney?" Esme asked.

Bella's POV

"Well I'll be heading off to somewhere in Seattle tomorrow. Hold on wasn't your friend Angela from high school going out with a boy named Ben Cheney?" Esme asked.

"Yes, yes she was." I said standing there, shocked.


	2. Goodbyes and Touring the House

Goodbyes

Esmes POV

If I could cry I would have been, "Bye Esme" Bella and Edward said as the came up and gave me a big hug, the rest had already done this so I was then ushered out of the door and into a limo.

I didn't know how I would cope for two weeks, I was already missing them and we hadn't eveN pulled off of the drive yet. Poor me.

Angelas POV

We had received a letter from wife swap the previous night saying I would be swapping places with Esme Cullen, I immediately wondered if this would be the cullen family my best friend married into - I hoped so.

I said my last good byes to Ben and James, my baby, and climbed into the limo.

I was so happy when we pulled up into the Cullen's driveway, it was the same family and I was over the moon.

I walked into the house and was astounded by how tidy the place was, there was a stairway and a door leading off into what I guess must be the kitchen, I decided to look upstairs first as the kitchen would probably be where the manual was. This was going to take a while, I was in a four floored house after all.

The first floor held a study which I assumed was Carlisle's and a massive library, about the size of the one you'd at a school. This was mad.

On the second floor there were five bedrooms, each with a plaque saying who's was who's. I entered a room with Bella &Edward written on the plaque in beautiful cursive writing. It had white walls and a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, on the right side of the room there were shelves and shelves of books whereas on the left there ware shelves and shelves of records and cds instead, "looks like someone is a fan of reading and music." I said for the camera. I ignored the closet, knowing Alice I probobaly didn't even want to know.

The rest of the room were pretty much the same, each holding something different on the shelves to the the inhabitants, Rose mostly had makeup supply's etc.

The third and forth floors held game rooms, music rooms, and there was even a room who's floor was basically a giant dance floor and there was also the master bedroom and two guest rooms.

I finally moved down to the kitchen with the cameras still trailing me. The manual was on the worktop.

_Dear new mom,_

_My name is Esme and Im what you might call a stay at home mom, I home school our youngest child, Renesmee, although she usually gets on with that by herself and doesn't need much help from me. We have adopted seven kids: _"Seven Kids!?"_ Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Renesmee. They are all eighteen and seeing as they are not related we allow them to date each other. Bella and Edward and married, Alice and jasper are married and Emmett and Rosalie are married. _"Married?!" I knew this but I was acting for the camera. _Please do not be scared of Emmett, deep down he's just a big teddy bear.  
_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Esme _


	3. Touring the House and Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Wife Swap**

Touring the House and Meeting the Family

Esmes POV

As we pulled up onto the drive I realised how small the house room, from the outside it looked like it had three bedrooms but I could be wrong.

I stepped into a living room and and was surprised to see a picture from Bella and Edwards wedding on the mantelpiece, this was definately Angela's house.

I quickly toured the upstairs, there was one bathroom, the master bedroom, a babys nursery and what seemed to be a guest room. I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen, the manual was on the worktop so I stepped over to the black book and opened it.

_Dear new mom,_

_My name is Angela Cheney, me and my husband, Ben Cheney, are both 29 years old and live have a son called James. James is one year old and doesn't always like new people, if you're the Esme I used to know then I'm sure he'll like you - who can't? _"Thank you." _I am what you might call a stay at home mom because James doesn't like day cares and I can't really take him to a job with me. Good luck being me!__  
_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Angela_

Angela's POV

I heard a car pull up onto the drive and the camera man motioned for me to go outside. I stepped out onto the porch and immediately recognised the Cullen's, they hadn't changed a bit, and the letter said they were all eighteen, something was up.

"Hello Carlisle" I said and winked at them. "You know them?" The camera man asked me. Umm...Yeah Carlisle treated me at umm the umm hospital when umm I was pregnant." I lied.

The camera was on me so Bella mouthed 'Thank you' to me, I smiled. "So then, why don't we all go inside?" Carlisle suggested.

"Is anyone hungry or did you eat when you were out?" I asked.

Bellas POV

"Is anyone hungry or did you eat when you were out?" Angela asked.

"We ate when we were out." I said thankful I didn't have to eat any of that human garbage they call food.

Angela made herself dinner and then said, "Now the only one I don't know here is you, you must be Renesmee, I'm Angela." to Renesmee and Renesmee replied by saying, "Nice to meet you Angela."

"I think we'll all go to bed now, it's quite late and we got up early this morning to say goodbye to Esme." I said hinting the cameras should leave now, they got the hint and walked out the door into the van.

"I want to know everything that's going on, why do all of you still look exactly the same and why does it say in the manual that you're all eighteen and in high school?" Angela asked, this was going to be a long night.

Esmes POV

I heard a car pull up so I decided to walk outside and greet Ben and meet James.

"Hello, you must be Esme." He said then winked at me.

"Yes you must be Ben, and is this James?" I asked politely.

"Yup" he replied.

"Have you guys eat?" I asked "Yeah, but you should really have something." He said to me. I shrugged, "I had a big breakfast this morning and I'm not really hungry." "Oh, okay" he replied. "I think I'll put James to bed then hit the sack, I got up pretty early this morning.


End file.
